Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same, a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a signal line is connected onto an array substrate in the following way of: forming a via hole in an insulation layer covering a metal lines (for example, a gate line or a data line) extending from a display region or a pixel region, such that a contact portion of the metal line is exposed, then connecting the signal line (for example, ITO) with the contact portion, such that a signal is transmitted through the signal line to the metal line of the array substrate exposed from the via hole in a wiring region, and then transmitted to the display region to form a display image.
The insulation layer covering the metal line is generally made of a non-metal material, and the via hole in the non-metal material has a depth of about 4,000˜10,000 angstroms. Breakage in the signal line will easily occur at an edge of the hole when the via hole has a larger depth. As shown in FIG. 1, a signal line is connected to a data line through a via hole in a passivation layer, and breakage will easily occur at portions indicated by the arrows; as shown in FIG. 2, a signal line is connected to a gate line through a via hole in a passivation layer and a via hole in a gate insulation layer, and breakage will easily occur at locations indicated by the arrows, which may lead to a failure in signal transmission from the signal line to the gate line and the data line, causing abnormal lighting of the pixel region. In addition, since the via hole is formed smaller at a connection between the signal line and the gate line or the data line, it is difficult for moisture generated in cutting process to completely volatilize, and oxidation of metals and electrical corrosion will easily occur under a certain temperature in the production line.